Everlasting love
by rizukauchiha29
Summary: ketika seorang uchiha sasuke meninggalkan jejak mendalam di perasaan haruno sakura dengan segala kenangan mengenai festival musim panas, pita perak dan bunga mawar. akankah sakura menemui pangerannya itu? songfict pertama saya, read and review please?


Songfict pertamaku.. semoga tidak mengecewakan,

Aku sangat tertarik untuk menulis songfict sejak pertama kali mendengar lagu ini,

Oke silahkan membaca!

#########

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Everytime You Kissed Me by Emily Bindiger

Original Soundtrack of Pandora Heart © Jun Muchizuki

Everlasting Love © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, abal, aneh, alur maju-mundur

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance & Hurt

#########

Sakura POV

Dewi malam bertengger di atas langit, tersenyum lembut dengan pantulan surya. Malam ini kembali tiba, Festival Musim Panas yang ditunggu semua orang –kecuali aku-. Festival yang memuakkan, aku benci ini.

" Sakura-chan, boleh aku menemanimu ke Festival Musim Panas? " ucap Sai dengan senyumannya yang cukup lebar. Aku hanya menunduk, sudah 5 orang pria yang mengajakku ke Festival Musim Panas itu, mulai dari Neji, Gaara, Kak Itachi, Kak Sasori dan sekarang Sai.

" Maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan " dan itulah jawabanku untuk setiap ajakan mereka. Aku masih trauma, terlalu menyakitkan bagiku untuk kembali datang ke Festival itu. Karena Festival bodoh itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Rasanya sakit…

Saat cinta dan kebahagiaan masa muda mati tenggelam dalam racun musim panas yang menusuk sanubari.

.

.

Everytime you kissed me

I trembled like a child

Gathering the roses

We sang for the hope

Your very voice is in my heartbeat

Sweeter than my dream

We were there in everlasting bloom

.

.

X FLASHBACK X

(Normal POV )

Riuh tepuk tangan membahana di setiap kursi dalam gedung pertunjukkan itu. Sebuah lagu romantic baru saja selesai dibawakan dengan sempurna oleh seorang pria raven. Iringan orchestra menambah kesan apik pada konser bertajuk ' The Masterpiece of Uchiha Sasuke'.

Sesosok gadis berambut pink yang duduk di barisan depan segera bangkit. Dengan tergesa, ia langkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang gedung. Sesampainya disana, ia menelaah setiap sudut. Namun sosok raven yang ditunggunya tak juga Nampak. Hingga kelompak beriris emerald itu terkejut tatkala sepasang tangab mentupnya lembut.

" Sa.. su.. ke..? " ucap gadis pink itu, suara deheman terdengar, tangan itu beralih mendekapnya dan memutar tubuh gadis pink hingga mereka berdua berpelukan dalam jarak 5 cm.

Emerald menatap takjub onyx dihadapannya, ia terperosok ke dalam obsidian pekat dengan sejuta pesona yang menatap tajam didepannya.

" Ya, Sakura, ini aku. Sasuke.. " ucap Sasuke sembari menekan tubuh sang gadis hingga jarak diantara mereka lenyap. Hangat peluk dan manisnya lipgloss cherry membuat Sasuke enggan melepas aktivitasnya. Sementara itu, sakura gugup hingga keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Kadar oksigen yang menipis memaksa mereka melepas kehangatn yang merayap.

" This is for you, my Lady! " ucap sasuke lembut. Sebuket bunga mawar yang ditata rapi dengan semerbak aroma khas yang sarat akan makna perasaan di antara keduanya.

" bagaimana penampilanku tadi? " Sasuke berujar manja. Ia merangkul pinggang Sakura dan mengajaknya duduk di atas rumput.

" Seperti biasa, amazing, wonderful, spectacular, and perfect. " jawaban yang hamper selalu diucap Sakura saat dimintai pendapat.

Sakura sudah benar-benar terbawa hanyut akibat arus pesona obsidian milik pria sempurna di sampingnya. Suara emas milik Uchiha ini mampu melekat di setiap debar jantungnya, menghiasi setiap harinya, dan terasa lebih manis dari setiap mimpi-mimpinya. Di masa-masa remaja penuh intrik.

.

.

Roses die, the secret is inside the pain

Winds are high up on the hill

I cannot hear you

Come and hold me close

I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain

Darkness falls I'm calling for the dawn

.

.

" Listen my girl ! " suara hembusan angin menggelitik indera pendengaran mereka. Angin yang seolah berhembus iri.

" I love You ! " terdengar samar di telinga Sakura, ia tidak benar-benar mampu menangkap isi perkataan Sasuke tadi. Pelukan hangat kembali mengisi kehampaan di antara mereka.

" Oh, shit ! maaf, aku harus kembali ke studio, ada wawancara eksklusif dengan wartawan tentang konserku tadi, oh iya, 3 hari lagi Festival Musim Panas kan? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, Dah! " Sasuke bangkit lalu melangkah pergi setelah mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Semilir angin kembali berhembus, menerpa tubuh gemetar Sakura yang tengah tersenyum miris. Gadis pink itu kedinginan dan hampa. Gelap menyeruak, batinnya kosong saat sosok raven itu menjauh. Dalam kesendirian, ia berharap fajar segera menyingsing. Erat ia menutup mata. Menyebut nama kekasihnya berulang-ulang laksana menghapal mantra, gundah yang semakin menyeruak di dalam batinnya membuat ketakutan tersendiri.

" Aku.. tak mau kau pergi.. Sasuke! " ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Silver dishes for the memories

For the days gone by

Singing for the promises

Tomorrow may bring

I harbor all the old affection

Roses are the past

Darkness falls and summer will be gone

.

.

X End Of Flashback X

Gadis pink itu terperanjat dari tidurnya. Kepalanya pening tatkala tragedy setahun lalu terputar laksana film di mimpinya. Gadis pink bernama Sakura itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tepi ranjang, perlahan cairan bening menetes dari kedua emerald yang redup, senyum miris mengiring dalam keterpurukan. Sakura termenung. Pandangannya menatap kosong kearah pita silver di sebelah rak. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia raih pita itu. Masih tersimpan rapi, kenangan pita silver dan "dia". Saat "dia" memakaikannya di rambut sang gadis, sembari tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya pita silver ini mampu menghalau segala memori kenangan diantara mereka, seharusnya pita silver ini mampu melenyapkan hari-hari yang hilang dari pangkuan. Sakura telah berjanji, ia akan melabuhkan kasih terdahulunya pada hati yang baru. "dia" sudah pergi dan tak mungkin kembali. "dia" hanya masa lalu. Tanpanya kegelapan menyeruak dan musim panas penuh cinta terasa tenggelam ke dalam tabir kehidupan hingga musnah di tepi mata rantai takdir Tuhan.

.

.

Joys of the daylight

Shadows of the starlight

Everything was sweet by your side

My love

Ruby tears have come to me

For your last words

I'm here just singing my song of woe

Waiting for you, my love

.

.

Sakura tahu, ia tak mungkin membuang kenangan bersama "dia". Kebahagiaan siang hari bersamanya di taman Konoha, membayangi cahaya bulan dengan tawa riang dan kasih saying. Bagi Sakura, berada didekat "dia" akan selalu terasa indah dan manis meskipun di kala duka. Namun air mata delima ini tak bisa lagi ditahan olehnya, saat sang kekasih mengucap kata-kata terakhirnya. Kata terakhir sebelum pergi. Sebuah kata yang sarat akan makna.

" Sakura, Love is like a wind, we can't see it but we can feel it. I love you, my sunshine! " sebuah kalimat yang nyaris menyayat perasaan sang gadis. Dan saat raga telah kembali ke hadapan Yang Maha Esa, hanya nyanyian kesengsaraan yang terdengar jelas dan Sakura masih tetap teguh menunggu pujaan hatinya itu. Pria raven dengan onyx pekat.

.

.

Now let my happiness sing inside

My dream

.

.

" Sakura, ayolah ikut ke Festival! " rengek gadis berambut pirang, ia terus berusaha membujuk sahabatnya itu.

" Ino, aku.. tidak akan ikut! " Sakura tetap bergeming mendengar ajakan dan rengekkan Ino. Dalam hati, ia sedikit tidak tega membiarkan Ino pergi ke Festival sendirian.

" Dengar Sakura! Kematian Sasuke bukan alas an yang relevan untuk berhenti merayakan Festival musim Panas! Lagipula, bukan salahmu kan, sasuke tabrakan saat mau menjemputmu untuk pergi ke Festival?Ingat, tanpa sasuke kau masih bisa bangkit! " ujar Ino bersemangat. Sakura tertegun mendengarnya, perkataan Ino memang benar, biarkan saja kebahagiaan bernyanyi riang dalam relung kalbu, tanpa sasuke ia bisa terus melanjutkan hidupnya.

" Bagaimana, kau mau ikut? " Ino kembali bertanya, secercah harapan masih tersimpan dalam benaknya. Ino inginkan Sakura yang ceria seperti dulu.

" Hn, baiklah nona, tunggu sebentar! " Sakura melangkah menuju ruang make up untuk bersiap menemani sahabatnya.

.

.

Everytime you kissed me

My heart was in such pain

Gathering the roses

We sang of the grief

Your very voice is in my heartbeat

Sweeter than despair

We were there in everlasting bloom

.

.

Ruangan dengan dominasi pastel dimasuki Sakura, lemari-lemari berisi gaun dan segala macam aksesoris berderet rapi. Sakura mengambil gaun hitamnya, kemudian ia duduk dihadapan meja rias, pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah figura antic. Figura dengan foto sepasang manusia, yang satu laki-laki berambut raven sedang mengecup pipi kanan perempuan berambut pink disebelahnya. Batin Sakura bergetar perih, seperti ada ribuan paku menancap disana. Dan pot bunga mawar disebelah figura itu, membuat nyanyian sendu kembali terdengar dilantunkan oleh hati gadis pink itu. Nyanyian sendu yang terdengar miris dan putus asa. Di dalam sana, ia menangis tersedu.

" Sakuraa.. lama banget sihhh! Loh, Sa.. ku..raa…? " Ino baru saja membuka pintu ruang make up, dan terkejutlah ia melihat sahabatnya meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Ino segera memapahnya berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

" Astaga, Sakura! Kau kenapa? " ucap Ino lembut.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, puncak Festival sebentar lagi dimulai, ayo kita berangkat! " Sakura menatap kosong sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum, berusaha tegar.

" Tapi, keadanmu bagaimana? ' ucap ino mencoba berdalih.

" sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita berangkat.." Sakura menarik Ino hingga mendudukannya secara paksa diatas jok mobil milik Sakura. Lalu mobil itu segera berlalu.

.

.

Underneath the stars

Shaded by the flowers

Kiss me in the summer day gloom

My love

You are all my pleasure

My hope and my song

.

.

Mereka tiba tepat waktu, Ino mengajak sakura bertemu dengan yang lainnya di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat parker.

" Ino! Sakuraa! Di sebelah sini. " teriakan cempreng naruto membawa ino dan sakura untuk mendekat. Semua sudah berkumpul, Naruto-Hinata, Sai-Ino, Neji-tenten, Itachi-Anko, Sasori-Shizune, dan Gaara-Temari.

" Saku-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat sekali! " ucap Sasori lembut, sakura hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum, dan ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan jalan, matanya membelalak, ditatapnya terus seseorang yang memakai tuxedo putih, ia kenal sekali pemilik tuxedo itu. Saat sosok itu mulai berbalik dan berjalan, Sakura segera melangkah cepat berusaha mendekatinya.

" Sakuraa, kau mau kemana? " ucap Ino mencoba menghentikan sahabatnya.

" Aku akan segera kembali! Jangan khawatir! " ujar Sakura, pandangannya fokus pada sosok tuxedo putih itu. Ia berjalan terus mengikuti sosok didepannya yang entah mengapa sulit sekali dijangkau meskipun jarak antara mereka dekat. Sakura tiba di tengah hutan, ia kehilangan arah, bahkan ia sendiri merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang amat terang berpendar 5m dihadapannya. Dengan ragu, ia melangkah lurus menuju cahaya itu. Emeraldnya menutup, dan saat ia berhasil memasukinya, matanya terperangah heran. Padang mawar membentang di hadapannya. Diatas jutaan bintang berkelip riang seolah menjaganya. Emerald itu kembali menutup rapat, mencoba meresap wangi maskulin ini, gadis itu sedikit kaget saat bibirnya terasa menyentuh sesuatu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan ia harus kembali terperangah, sosok dengan tuxedo putih itu tengah menciumnya, mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sosok tuxedo putih melepas dekapannya. Sekarang sakura dapat melihatnya jelas, raven biru donker, onyx pekat berbingkai kacamata, dan tuxedo putih bertulis Uchiha sasuke.

" Sasuke! " Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sosok yang membuatnya bahagia, sosok yang membuatnya memantapkan harapan, dan sosok yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam nyanyiannya.

" Sakura, aku harus kembali. Aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi disini, aku mencintaimu.. " ucap Sasuke sembari memakaikan kalung berlambang mawar dan memakaikan jas putih di bahu mungil Sakura.

.

.

I will be here dreaming in the past

Until you come

Until we close our eyes

.

.

Sepasang emerald Nampak setelah sekian lama = putih itu menggenggam erat liontin mawar yang tergantung di lehernya. Entah itu mimpi terindah atau apapun, Sakura tak peduli. Yang penting ia akan terus menunggu dan bermimpi tentang seseorang di masa lalu. Hingga pangeran itu tiba dan membawanya terbang ke dunia yang fana.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke.. "

-finish-

Yey akhirnyaa selesai..

Silahkan review, karena review dari anda sangat dibutuhkan oleh saya,

Oh iya, ada yang puny aide buat fanfict saya yang judulnya "dia'' ngga?

Saya bingung drama-nya tentang apa, kasih saran yaa..

Terimakasih..


End file.
